bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Agni Blackheart/Fan-Made Unit: Heroic Constellation Magio (Alternate Version)
It's just an alternate, I know. ''Heroic Constellation Magio 'Element:' Light 'Rank:' Omni 'Gender:' Male 'Summon:' "More adventures? Great! With my chakrams, I'm going to explore all worlds and help everyone, including you!" 'Evolution:' "The more friends I do, the more fulfilled I fill in doing this world travelling. Of course, what matters to me is just having fun with everyone. We got only one life to live, right?" 'Fusion:' "So this is the power of a Summoner... incredible. Thanks for the trust!" Lore '' "One of the Ultima Triplets and the one who most likes to go on adventures. If Magio never accepted the fate of the Ultima Knight, he would still continue to travel around the worlds. However, the freedom from an imposed task could have made him far more friendly than what he already is and less sacrficial for the greater good. His morals would spin in different directions and he would have become a different type of justice. Lilly and Necrox had agreed both that his mission as the savior of worlds puts him into a certain restriction, one that holds a potential he possess to become a figure of not only good intentions, but of free will above all matters." ''Stats '' HP: 6,512 (Base) / 6,934 (Lord, Breaker, Guardian, Oracle) / 7.773 (Anima) ATK: 2,512 (Base) / 2,945 (Lord, Anima, Guardian, Oracle) / 3,613 (Breaker) DEF: 2,430 (Base) / 2,945 (Lord, Anima) / 2,021 (Breaker) / 3,123 (Guardian) / 1,922 (Oracle) REC: 2,365 (Base) / 2,871 (Lord, Breaker) / 2,103 (Anima) / 2,344 (Guardian) / 3,396 (Oracle) ''Hit Counts and BB Fill '' Normal: 12 Hits BB: 30 Hits / 26 BC Fill SBB: 40 Hits / 30 BC Fill UBB: 50 Hits / 31 BC Fill ''Drop Check and Multiplier '' Normal: 24 DC (2 BC per hit) BB: 30 DC (1 BC per hit) / X470% on all enemies SBB: 40 DC (1 BC per hit) / X850% on all enemies UBB: 30 DC (1 BC per hit) / X2000% on all enemies ''Leader and Extra Skill 'LS: Freed Blazes of Justice' 60% boost to all parameters, 150% boost to Spark damage, hugely boosts BC efficacy and drop rate (50% boost) and enormously boosts BB ATK when HP is over 50% (200% boost) 'ES: A New Destiny' 30% boost to all parameters when 'Star Chakrams' is equipped (cannot boost Magio's parameters), raises normal hit amount (+1), normal attacks may hit all foes (35% chance with 50% damage penalty) & raises parameter limits to 130000 Brave Burst/Super Brave Burst/Ultimate Brave Burst'' BB: Star Magic: Meteonic Rise 30 powerful combo Light, Fire attack on all foes, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns (150% boost), adds probable Spark Critical for 3 turns (40% chance for Sparks to deal 50% extra damage), Spark damage restores HP (350-400 HP) and BB gauge (5-8 BC fill) for 3 turns & hugely boosts ATK, DEF, REC for 3 turns (170% boost) SBB: Limit Break: Brave Radiance 40 powerful combo Light, Fire attack on all foes, adds Freedom effect to all allies for 2 turns (20% HP to ATK/DEF/REC, 20% boost to Spark Critical damage, 10 extra non-elemental damage 420% attack on random foes added to BB/SBB), enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns (150% boost), adds probable Spark Critical for 3 turns (40% chance for Sparks to deal 50% extra damage), hugely boosts ATK, DEF, REC for 3 turns (170% boost) & probable chance of using BB/SBB/UBB once more for 1 turn (15% chance) UBB: Ultimatum: Endless Horizon 50 massive combo Light attack on all foes, adds huge Freedom effect to all allies for 2 turns (50% HP to ATK, DEF, REC, 50% boost to Spark Critical damage & 15 extra non-elemental damage 780% attack on random foes added to BB/SBB), enormously boosts ATK, DEF, REC for 3 turns (300% boost), enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns (450% boost), adds huge Spark Critical for 3 turns (Sparks deal 75% extra damage) & adds BB/SBB/UBB recast effect for 1 turn (100% chance to use BB/SBB/UBB once more) ''SP Enhancement Options #20% boost to all parameters = 20 SP #Raises parameter boost to 50% "20% boost to all parameters" = 25 SP #Enhances LS's BB ATK boost when HP is over 50% (+50% boost) = 15 SP #Adds probable Spark vulnerability infliction for 2 turns effect to BB/SBB (25% chance for 25% vulnerability) = 30 SP #Adds enormous Spark vulnerability infliction for 2 turns to UBB (150% vulnerability) = 20 SP "Adds probable Spark vulnerability infliction for 2 turns effect to BB/SBB" #Adds huge critical hit rate boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB (75% chance) = 25 SP 'Lilly' #Adds DEF ignoring effect to attack for 2 turns to BB/SBB = 25 SP 'Necrox' #Adds great HP restoration effect to BB/SBB (3750~4000 + 42% REC) = 25 SP 'Anna' #Adds slight OD gauge boost effect to BB/SBB (10% boost) = 25 SP 'Agni' #Adds partial HP drain for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB (15% of damage given) = 25 SP 'Victoria' #Enhances SBB/UBB's Freedom effect (+ 10% HP to ATK, DEF, REC, 15% Spark Critical damage, +5 hits and +220% modifier boost) = 100 SP #Adds 20% EXP gain boost to LS = 30 SP Custom Sphere '' Name: Star Chakrams Type: Spark Damage Rating: ''6★ ''Effects: 150% boost to Spark damage, considerably reduces BB gauge needed for BB (20% reduction), 150% boost to BB ATK and Spark damage restores BB gauge (3~4 BC) ''Creator's Own Thoughts The alternative version of Magio and the bonus unit from the '''Multiversal Explores '''batch. Instead of being somewhat close to Regil, Magio now focuses on doing damage instead of having any sort of backup related buffs. As a new function, 'Freedom 'is a really useful (and OP) function and its SP enhancement costs 100 SP similarly to 'Virtue. Alrighty, time for the poll! Which of his versions and exclusive functions are better, respectively? Destiny Weaver and Virtue Heroic Constellation and Freedom ''This is all for now, everyone. Agni Blackheart... out!' Category:Blog posts